


Derek, are you DRUNK?!

by MezInWonderland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Derek, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, PARRTYYYY, Pack Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I.. I just thought it would be cool if we could have a Halloween party.” And all over again Derek wanted to say no, what a terrible idea, but the pack were all whooping behind him and Stiles was looking up at him hopefully through his lashes and Derek had promised him anything. He couldn’t take that away now. A voice in his head was telling him he could, he was the alpha he could do whatever he wanted, but he ignored it in favour of trying to keep the surprise off his face when Stiles reached forward and hugged him. Before he even had a chance to hug back, Stiles pulled off like he had been burnt. An embarrassing whine slipped from Derek’s lips but Stiles didn’t seem to notice as he began babbling in horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek, are you DRUNK?!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this :) Message me what you think :)

“Derek..” Stiles was using the tone of voice that could only mean trouble for them all.

“No.”

“But you don’t even know what I’m going to ask!” Stiles replied indignantly.

“Doesn’t matter. Answers no.” Stiles huffed and a grumpy look appeared on his face. Derek suddenly hated himself for being the one to put it there. He couldn’t do anything though, he didn’t want Stiles to know he wanted him. He was too young and Derek was just too dangerous for him.

“Derek, man, that’s so unfair. You don’t even know what he was going to say!” Great now Scott was joining in.   
“Dude, leave it. It’s fine.” Stiles’ voice was dripping with hurt and now all eyes in the pack were glaring accusingly at him for making their favourite hurt. He should be offended that the pack would rally to Stiles before him but he can’t help the warm feeling inside him that blooms every time they go to Stiles for help or he comes home to find one of them upset and Stiles sitting on his couch consoling them. It’s like Stiles had built a life for himself here with Derek, the picture of domesticity, and Derek didn’t want to ruin it by throwing something stupid like his feelings into the mix. What they had now worked.

Erica kicked him sharply under the table and sent a pointed look to the upset Stiles.

He took a deep breath and tried to use his softest voice. “What is it that you wanted, Stiles?”

“Nothing. Don’t listen to them Derek. It’s cool. No big deal.”   
Derek sighed, “Stiles, look at me,” he ordered using his most authoritative voice. “What do you want?” When Stiles still shook his head, he looked around to his pack members desperately for help. They were all staring at him with varying levels of amusement to anger but no one was willing to offer help. When he refocused on what to say it Stiles, he saw that Stiles was getting up to leave. He grabbed onto Stiles’ hands quickly and pulled him back, slightly too close, so to talk to him Derek had to look down to him. He hadn’t let go of Stiles’ hands when he looked into his eyes and said, “I’m sorry Stiles. I’ll give you anything you want.” He hadn’t meant for it to come out quite like that. He knew it was dangerous to say something like that to Stiles, but it showed just how gone he was for the boy. He ignored the coo’s from the girls, the ‘did he actually just say that?’ from Jackson and smirked at the ‘damn why don’t I think of things like that?’ from Scott. But it had the desired effect as Stiles stuttered out,

“I.. I just thought it would be cool if we could have a Halloween party.” And all over again Derek wanted to say no, what a terrible idea, but the pack were all whooping behind him and Stiles was looking up at him hopefully through his lashes and Derek had promised him anything. He couldn’t take that away now. A voice in his head was telling him he could, he was the alpha he could do whatever he wanted, but he ignored it in favour of trying to keep the surprise off his face when Stiles reached forward and hugged him. Before he even had a chance to hug back, Stiles pulled off like he had been burnt. An embarrassing whine slipped from Derek’s lips but Stiles didn’t seem to notice as he began babbling in horror.

“I’m sorry please don’t kill me. I’m going to go.. going to go.. Shopping! Yes shopping. Me and Lydia. Shopping. Right Lyds?”

Lydia smirked but her expression softened when she realised just how panicked Stiles was.

“Yes we are.” She waited for Stiles to talk again but he was looking at her desperately still. “We expect proper costumes, actual effort has to have gone into them. We will be getting drinks that even you can get drunk from. Everyone will be staying here after and it will be just pack so no inviting anyone else. Everyone go home and don’t come back until 8 tonight. Derek and Isaac, when we get back from shopping you are not to come downstairs again until the party so I suggest you find something to do for all that time. Are we clear?”   
“Yes Lydia.” They all chorused back obediently. As Lydia and Stiles made to leave the room, Derek called out quickly. “Stiles!” He cursed at the harsh sounding nature of his voice. “Stiles.” He tried again. “Take this.” He handed over his credit card. He didn’t want to brag about his money but he had enough to keep him comfortable for 9 lifetimes over, so had no problem giving the card away. Especially if it would make Stiles smile again. “Spend whatever you want.”

“What? Really?” Stiles looked up at him in awe.

“Really. And I want you to buy your costume with this too. As a thank you.”

“A thank you for what?” Stiles looked confused so Derek took a step closer. Clearly his plan of keeping Stiles in the dark of his feelings was not a plan the rest of his body was on board with.

“For everything. For helping me with the pack, for keeping them all fed, happy, for keeping me calm and never giving up on me. For making me happy again.”

“But not for having a Halloween party?” Stiles was laughing now and it put Derek at ease to know that he was no longer unhappy with him.

“I don’t know. It might be fun.”

“Didn’t know Sourwolves were capable of having fun.” Stiles smirked teasingly.

“Oh you’re right. They aren’t. Better just go sit in my room until the party is over.” Derek said with a mock serious face.

“Look at you, making jokes.” Stiles said with a soft smile on his face. Derek didn’t say anything after that and the two dissolved into just staring at each other until Lydia broke the silence.   
“Will you two stop flirting? I need to find Stiles the best Halloween costume I can and that will take time!”

“Hey!”

“Oh shush you know it’s true.” Stiles grumbled at Lydia’s comments, pouting.

“Stiles will look good whatever he wears.” Derek felt the need to defend his crush but he wasn’t really sure how. It must have worked however as Lydia was looking at him with a look that said he did good and Stiles was looking at him with an expression Derek couldn’t work out but it made him feel good inside. “Come on. Go. Before Lydia shoots me.” And with that the two were out of the room and out of the house, Derek’s card in hand.

 

Shopping with Lydia was stressful. She knew what she wanted and she was not going to leave until they got it. So far they had sorted all the food. Which had taken almost 3 trolleys. Next came the drink, after they had stopped by to Deaton to get something to make the alcohol worthwhile for the wolves. And when that was all loaded in the car it was time to get Stiles a costume.

“Well, what do you want to be?” Lydia asked, looking at him expectantly.

“Well I thought…”

“Yes I agree I do think it’s better for me to choose.” Lydia interrupted him. “I was thinking a cat.”

“A… cat?”

“Yes you know, a cat?  Drink milk, go meow, chase mice.”

“Oh you mean cats. THOSE THINGS THAT DOGS HATE.”

“It’s called being ironic Stiles.” Lydia said condescendingly.   
“I think you’ll find it’s called idiotic.” Stiles mumbled under his breath hoping Lydia wouldn’t hear. He was satisfied when he got no reaction from her after his comment and followed along to his doom.

The costume she picked out for him wasn’t too bad. She didn’t even make him try them on as she picked out a pair of black jeans and a black t shirt for him to wear. After they had picked up decorations and Lydia’s costume, they headed back to the Hale home.

 

Decorating didn’t take long, or at least with Lydia it didn’t take long. She was like a hurricane, whirling around, putting everything in place, leaving Stiles with the glamorous job of plating up foods. Before long however Stiles was being dragged upstairs to the spare bedroom that he had been staying in more frequently than he’d like to admit. He wasn’t too apprehensive about his costume. I mean he’d seen what Lydia had bought. How bad could it be? Right? Wrong. As soon as he went to pull the jeans on, he knew he’d gotten himself into something dangerous. They were tight. Not skinny jeans tight, but like painted on his legs, never coming off again tight. He went for the top next and what he thought was an innocent black t-shirt was not. It was also horribly tight. He couldn’t go out like this and he said as much to Lydia. He was met with a terrifying sight as he stared him down with eyes that now had contacts in, contacts that made her eyes almost entirely white.

“You will go out like this. This is a present from Derek and he deserves to see it. Now sit down and shut up.” He threw himself into the chair and crossed his arms, frowning in protest. Lydia began putting make up all over his face, whiskers, eyeliner,  a nose, before she finally placed some ears on his head. “Stand up.”

“No.”   
“Stiles stand up or I swear to God I will say your secret and you know Isaac and Derek will hear.”

He stood up as if he’d been shocked and jumped when he felt Lydia’s fingers graze his butt.

“LYDIA!” he looked behind him and saw a long fluffy tail, protruding from his ass.

“Well, we wouldn’t want you to look _idiotic_ now would we?”

“Damn you did hear!”

“Oh sweetheart, you know I hear everything.” She cackled evilly.  “Now we are appropriately late and we can go to the party now.”

 

When they arrived downstairs the party was in full swing. Isaac was clearly already drunk, twirling around in the middle of the floor as Scott stood and stared wistfully at him from the side. Boyd and Erica were dancing and laughing as Alison shoved Jacksons head in a bowl of water as he tried to bob for apples. Stiles looked around and found Derek. Who was standing on the other side of the room, nursing a beer and staring at him. Huh. Weird. He didn’t think anything of it however as Lydia walked off to speak to Derek and Stiles made his way to Scott.

“Dude if you want him that badly, just go and dance with him.” Stiles said, pointing in the direction of Isaac.   
“I can’t!”

“Why not?”   
“I.. I don’t know.”

“For goodness sake.  I have to do everything round her.” He grabbed Scott’s hand and pulled him out to where Isaac was trashing around wildly. “Hey Isaac.”

“Hey! Hi Stiles! You look good!” Isaac exclaimed excitedly.

“That’s cool. Scotty looks good too doesn’t he?”

Isaac turned to look shyly at Scott. “Yeah he does. He looks the best here.”   
“Hey man. What do you say to dancing with Scott? You wanna do that right?”

“Yeah totally!” He yelled with a fist pump in the air. _Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to give him this much alcohol,_ Stiles thought to himself.

“Here you go Scotty. One werewolf who wants to dance with you. Thank me later.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too dude.” He said as he walked away. He continued over to where Alison and Jackson were trying to see who could get the most apples in 1 minute. He stood laughing at them for a while  and then had a couple of goes himself, in which he proved totally useless. By the time he turned back to the rest of the party, almost everyone was drunk. Stiles himself wasn’t drinking tonight as he felt he someone should stay responsible to look after everyone in the morning. He didn’t let himself mull over the fact he was acting like a parent to the pack but instead looked around. He sat down on one of the sofa’s nearby to watch the party go on and was surprised when a heavy weight landed on him.   
“Derek!” He said in shock. “What are you doing?” Derek looked up at him with huge eyes, looking like he was about to cry.   
“Stiles, why have you been avoiding me?” He whined. Stiles didn’t know what to do.

“Derek… Derek are you drunk?!”

“No.” Derek replied petulantly, sticking his lips out in an obscene pout. Stiles didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He didn’t have much time to do anything however as Derek tucked his head under Stiles chin and curled up. “You’ve been avoiding me and I don’t know why! I tried to be nice. Why are you avoiding me?” He looked like a puppy. A very sad puppy.

“I haven’t been avoiding you Derek. I just hadn’t seen you yet.” He tried to placate.

“Oh!” Derek’s spirit changed quickly as he sat up and looked at Stiles eagerly. “Do you like my outfit?” Stiles very much did like Derek’s outfit. He was dressed up as a spy and his suit fit him perfectly.

“I think you look very handsome.”

“You do?!” Stiles thought Derek was going to knock himself out as he whipped his head up to stare at Stiles in disbelief. “I hoped you would but then when you got here I realised that was just silly because look at you. You look so perfect and no one like you would ever like someone like me.”

“You think I’m perfect?” Stiles said quietly, carefully.

“Of course I do. You are perfect. You’re so pretty and funny and kind and clever.” Derek’s words were slurred but Stiles understood. “You look after my pack. You’re like their Mom. You act like you’re my mate. I like that. I’d like it better if you were my mate but that’s just silly.”

“Oh Derek. You would never be saying this if you weren’t drunk. You probably won’t even remember this.” Stiles said sadly. He hoped what Derek was saying was true. “I’d love to be your mate though. It’s not silly. It’s silly for someone like me to end up with someone like you. You’re far to good for an overexcited idiot like me.” Stiles looked up again to meet Derek’s eyes but as he did Derek leant forward to kiss him. Stiles was leaning in before he realised what he was doing. He pulled back quickly, leaving Derek to stare at him.

“Derek I can’t.” Derek was looking at him with such hurt in his eyes that Stiles wanted to take it all back, wrap Derek in his arms and kiss him until he was numb. But he couldn’t.   
Derek was standing up, making for the stairs. “Derek I can’t. You’re drunk. Derek! Wait!”

He followed him up the stairs but was met with a slammed bedroom door to the face. He sat down for a bit to calm down before making his way back downstairs. He found the pack crashed all over the room and when he went back to check on Derek, he too was asleep. Stiles silently cleaned the rooms up before heading upstairs to his own bed.

 

Early the next morning, Stiles found himself in the kitchen making up some breakfast for the hung over pups. Scott and Isaac were first in, holding hands, with Isaac offering Stiles a sheepish, “thanks Mom,” before taking their place at the table. Stiles had to admit. He liked the sound of it. He liked being these idiots Pack Mom. It felt good to hear Isaac say it. To know he was appreciated. The others all trudged in, taking their food and settling down to a nice silent breakfast to protect their heads. Derek emerged just as Jackson spoke up with a “this is great, Mom. Thank you.” Stiles was shocked that even Jackson was calling him it but clearly his reaction was unimportant given the way Derek had frozen on his way into the kitchen.

“Derek. I.. I uhh.. made your favourite?” He doesn’t know why it sounds like a question but is relieved when Derek takes his normal place at the table next to Stiles. You can feel the tension but it isn’t until Allison says, “Dad can you pass the syrup?” that you can hear it crack. Derek grips his fork tightly and stares off into the distance as Stiles says, “Okay kids, time for you to scram. Mom and Dad need to have a talk.” The pack, to their credit, do leave quickly. Stiles thinks he hears them tidying up and decides he’ll make one of their favourites for dinner tonight.

“So.” Stiles says.   
Derek says nothing but stares forward stoically.

“How much do you remember?”

Silence.

“Derek we have to talk about this!”

Suddenly Derek explodes. “No we don’t! I made it pretty clear how I feel about you last night and you did the same! I think you’re being really cruel now because you know how much pack means to me and you’re tormenting me! I can’t stand them calling you Mom if you aren’t my mate. And you should be my mate. You act like it, you are perfect for it and I want you so bad. But you aren’t and you shouldn’t encourage them because it’s breaking my heart.”  Derek’s voice cracks on the last part and he begins to get up. But for once Stiles is quicker. He throws himself quickly onto Derek’s lap, hoping he’ll catch him.

“I didn’t reject you.” Stiles was vaguely worried he was going to get thrown on the floor when Derek’s hands twitched at his sides. “I didn’t! Derek you were drunk! I would have been taking advantage of you.” Derek stayed silent, looking anywhere but at Stiles. “Derek.” He took a deep breath. “Derek you mean the world to me. You and this pack are my everything. I basically live here now. I love them calling me Mom. I love looking after them and looking after you. This is your pack, I never thought I’d have a chance at it being ours. And then you come along last night and you offer me everything I wanted but you were drunk. And I couldn’t do that to you. Couldn’t do it to myself, if it turned out it was all drunken rambling. Because Derek, I want it all with you.”

Derek was looking up at him now. Eyes hopeful and smiling slightly. Stiles carried on. “If you kiss me now, I promise I won’t pull away.” So Derek did. He leant forwards slowly, still giving Stiles the chance to move away. Stiles needed him to know that that would never happen, that he wanted this, so he grabbed Derek quickly and pulled their faces together for a kiss that left them both breathless.

Derek stood suddenly, keeping a hold of Stiles, who had now wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist, and made his way into the living room. The pack stopped what they were doing and looked up, beaming.

“Don’t know what you’re all smiling about. Mommy and Daddy have got some catching up to do so you kids better finish cleaning.”

Stiles buried his face into Derek’s neck, shaking with laughter as he listened to the chorus of outraged noises from his pack. Derek stopped and looked down at him, uncertain as to whether he had said the wrong thing.

Stiles grinned and planted a soft kiss to Derek’s neck accompanied by a quick bite that made Derek hiss. “Why have you stopped? I’m waiting.” He smacked Derek’s ass and grinned at the chuckle he got from Derek who then hoisted him up over his shoulder and made for his room.   
“Hey! Put me down you oaf!” Stiles shouted, play thumping at Derek’s back.   
“Down? Okay.” Derek dropped Stiles head first onto the bed for climbing on after him and framing Stiles with his body. “You sure about this?” Derek asked, all traces of teasing gone from his voice.

“Never been more sure of anything.”


End file.
